


A Night Off

by serenbach



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: Despite being a day of national celebration, New Year was in many ways just another day for the King and his Advisor, but Ignis was determined for them to spend some time together.After all, they deserved to have a night off, now and then.





	A Night Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Ruby_Regalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/gifts).



> For Dark_Ruby_Regalia, who wanted some older Ignoct!
> 
> Sorry to make you wait until the last minute, and I hope you had a lovely new year!

Despite being a day of national celebration, New Year was in many ways just another day for the King and his Advisor.

Ignis woke as normal half an hour before their alarm went off, carefully detangled himself from Noct’s clinging grasp to get himself ready and start breakfast (and, most importantly, put a pot of coffee on to brew), taking the quiet time to review his and Noct’s schedule for the day.

(They could get their breakfast cooked for them, the Citadel had a limited staff once more, but often breakfast was the only time in the day they had to themselves, and they were both reluctant to be interrupted).  

By the time Noctis stumbled in, still bleary-eyed and yawning, breakfast was ready, and Ignis smiled to see him, accepting the sleepy nuzzle Noct gave him with a smile. To think, just over a year ago, he had been alone, wondering when Noctis would return to them, to him. Now he had this every morning. He would never not be grateful. 

“What are you smiling at?” Noctis asked him, squinting at him from across the table.

“Just thinking how lucky I am,” he answered honestly, and Noctis blinked at him in surprise, before ducking his head bashfully. Ignis didn’t have to see his face to know he was blushing.

“What’s brought this on?” Noctis mumbled around a bite of toast.

“It’s New Year’s Eve, Noct,” Ignis remined him, and Noctis looked up at him again, reaching across the table to take his hand wordlessly.

Lucis had started measuring new year from the first dawn (or the new new year, as Prompto insisted on calling it) and most of Eos had done the same. Today was the anniversary of Noct’s fight with Ardyn, and tomorrow would be the anniversary of the day Ignis had climbed the Citadel steps in the sunlight, his heart in his throat, not knowing whether the ten years he had spent working towards this day had paid off, whether Noctis would be waiting for him.

It would also be a year since the first time he told Noctis that he loved him, and since Noctis had stared back at him with disbelieving hope, his smile brighter than the dawn outside.

Ignis had some plans of what he would like to do to celebrate, if they managed to snatch some free time, but their day was likely to be busy. It was a holiday, but the essential workers; the Hunters and Kingsglaive who were on duty, the restoration projects that couldn’t be halted, the people who made sure that the power was flowing smoothly to Insomnia were all still working, and Ignis would be required to spend the day going from meeting to meeting dealing with any issues that came up.

Noctis had his own meetings, and on top of that, was required to give a speech at the New Year’s festival that evening.

He wasn’t looking forward to it, Ignis knew, but after spending the last few evenings practicing it was at least feeling prepared for it.

“I have to go,” Ignis said, regretfully pulling his hand from Noct’s as he noticed the time. “I’ll see you at five to get ready for the festival.”

He bent down to press a brief kiss to Noct’s lips, which as usual tended not to be that brief, before pulling away and clearing his throat,

“See ya, Specs,” Noctis replied, looking slightly more awake, and Ignis smiled at him fondly before heading out to start his day.

\---

Ignis had a brief break from the meetings part way through the morning when Noctis sent a runner to him carrying a bag with a sandwich and a can of Ebony, but by the time he returned to their rooms, he was tired and hungry, and wished that they had nothing else to do that night other than spend it together, but his grumpy thoughts came to a screeching halt when he entered their bedroom to find Noctis clean-shaven and wearing a formal suit, reviewing his speech once more.

“Hey,” Noctis said as he looked up from the papers he was holding, before frowning at whatever expression Ignis was making and taking a few steps closer, looking down at himself. “What’s the matter?” he asked, “have I spilt something on my suit already?”

“No,” Ignis replied, running his eyes appreciatively over the tailored black jacket that clung very nicely to Noct’s shoulders. “You look marvellous. I just wish I had you to myself this evening.”

Noctis grinned at him. “Actually, I was thinking… I have to open the festival, but I’m not scheduled to do anything else this evening other than wander around a bit. What do you think about wandering back this way once I’m done and having a bit of time to ourselves?”

He said it tentatively, as if he was expecting Ignis to disagree, but Ignis had in fact been thinking the exact same thing.

“I think we deserve the night off,” Ignis agreed, smiling at Noct’s pleased expression, and leaning in for a kiss. Without quite intending it, Ignis found his hands wandering under Noct’s jacket, splaying his hand against the small of his back to feel the warmth of his skin through his shirt, until Noctis stepped back with a breathy laugh.

“Save it for later, Specs,” he said with a smirk. “We’re going to be late if you don’t get a move on.”

“Ah, yes,” he replied, still feeling rather warm. “I’ll just…” he cleared his throat and indicated the shower, and he heard Noct’s soft little laugh as he turned away.

By the time Ignis was ready to go – after a cooler shower than normal – Noct’s nerves about his speech had re-emerged.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Noctis said, his mouth tugging down. He had become more used to public speaking, but it still wasn’t an aspect of kingship he enjoyed

He squeezed Noct’s shoulder reassuringly as he called the car, and Noctis leaned into him, just a little.

\---

“Do you think it went okay?” Noctis asked as they re-entered their rooms.

“Of course,” Ignis assured him. It truly had. Noctis had been genuine in his thanks for the work the city had been doing during the restoration, and in his vision for the future, and the crowd had loved it. But then again, the people loved their king, and would have most likely cheered for him no matter how well his speech had come out.

It was entirely possible, however, that Ignis was somewhat biased.

“Thanks, Iggy,” Noctis said, sighing in relief. “I’m just glad it’s all over.”

It had taken them longer to ensure that Noctis could slip away politely than they hoped, but they still had the rest of the evening to themselves, and Ignis hoped to make the most of it.   

“Would you like something to eat?” Ignis asked, and Noctis shook his head.  

“I just want you,” he sighed, and tugged Ignis closer by his jacket to bring him into a kiss, and Ignis felt his stifled desire from before come roaring back to life.

He followed Noctis eagerly when he laced their fingers together and headed towards the bedroom.

“Wait,” he said as Noctis went to shrug out of his jacket. “Let me.”

He carefully eased Noctis out of the jacket, taking the time to caress the shoulders he had admired earlier, slowly unwound his tie and flicked open his top collar button. He pressed a kiss against his throat there and felt Noctis swallow hard.

Ignis unbuttoned his shirt and helped him out of it, running his hand down Noct’s stomach and Noctis shivered.

“Ignis,” he said in a strangled voice as Ignis’ hands went to his belt, and Ignis could already feel how hard he was. “I need you.”

And that was the end of Ignis’ patience. He let Noct’s belt fall to the floor with a clatter, pulled down his underwear and trousers in one go, dropped to his knees while he fumbled awkwardly to get them all off since Noctis was still wearing his shoes, and, since he was already there, licked a wet stripe up Noct’s cock.

Noctis made a noise that could almost be described as a squawk and tangled his hand in Ignis’ hair – not to pull, which Ignis appreciated, but just to hold, which Ignis loved – before Ignis teased the head of his cock until he made that noise again, and then he swallowed Noctis down as far as he could.

Noctis had been closer to the edge than Ignis had realised, since it was barely any time before Noctis was gasping, “oh gods, _Ignis_ –” and coming sudden and hard down his throat.

Ignis swallowed the best he could, and only pulled back when Noctis started shaking in overstimulation and sank down onto the bed behind him. Ignis wiped his mouth, watching him in satisfaction.

Noct’s face was very red, and Ignis suspected it wasn’t just from exertion. “I didn’t think I would… you’re still dressed!” There was a laugh in voice, but Ignis could tell he was a little embarrassed too.

Ignis rose up enough to kiss him again, Noctis moaning when he could taste himself. Ignis felt his own cock throb eagerly. “That was perfect,” he assured him softly. “And we do have the rest of the night to ourselves.”

“You’re right,” Noctis said, a determined look flashing across his face as he pulled Ignis so he was lying on the bed next to him. “The _whole_ night.”

\---

The fireworks woke Ignis from his doze much later that night, and he felt Noctis jolt into wakefulness beside him.

“Happy new year,” Ignis murmured, reaching out to run his hand down Noct’s back to soothe him.

Noctis propped himself up so he could watch the fireworks over Ignis’ shoulder. “And to you.” He paused, and then grinned. “Hey, it’s kind of our anniversary too.”

“So it is,” Ignis realised, cursing himself for the oversight. It was a year since he had told Noctis he loved him, since their first kiss. “I didn’t get you anything,” he apologised.

Noctis snuggled back down next to him, reaching to play with the skull Ignis wore around his neck. “I already have everything I could ever want,” he told Ignis with a sincerity that made tears prickle in his eyes.

Ignis pressed a kiss to his forehead and held him close. He felt the same.

This year was going to be a good one, he could tell. And they still had the rest of the night to make the most of.  


End file.
